Vampiric apparition
by BloodKitsune11
Summary: Naruto is having a bad time at night, especially when he feels something or someone creep up inside his apartment. dark!Naruto NO YAOI! Short story


Konnichiwa, people!! This is BloodKitsune11 with a first time (uploaded) fanfic. To test myself, I made this short fic! Hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!!! **[too bad, that blonde is so hawt!!! =P ]

* * *

It was a regular night in the peaceful streets of Konoha, yet in the apartment of young 10-year old Naruto Uzumaki, something was close to happening.

Naruto didn't know what it was but he felt so paranoid, like something or someone was following, stalking him, like pray.

He curled in a corner of his room and gaped as shadow run past his window. He buried his head on his knees. Suddenly, a hand rested on his shoulder and he felt cool breaths brushing his hair, and finally a deep, regal and ancient, yet calm, collected and soft voice broke through the air.

"Why are you so alone in here, child?" it asked.

Naruto lifted his head and was met with the face of a chalk white man with the most shocking pair of red eyes, and the darkest hair making a much contrasted figure, but it seemed to go along very well.

"I don't have any family and the villagers all treat me wrong. There's not end to their justice against me. They all call me names and no one will play with me-" He said and the man stopped his sentence when he placed a cold yet smooth finger on his lips.

"No need to worry, Naruto-kun, I will leave with you a gift, the gift I have carried with me for over a thousand years…" He sighed and stared into the azure pools of the blonde. "Will you accept this immortality I bestow upon you, but it's at the cost of feeding solely on human blood or animal blood?"

"W-wait drinking b-b-blood…? You mean you're… a vampire?" his eyes widened in awe and fear.

"Yes, child, a vampire, if you choose to do so, you must know that vampires when turned at your age, they will grow normally, but it will only last until you hit your 20th birthday, so you'll live immortally."

"How old were you when you were turned?"

"I was 16 years old, but as you see, I'm a pretty old vampire. When you're done with your human life, when people notice you haven't aged, maybe you can join my clan."

"Wow, this is a whole lot to take in…" Naruto hesitated and the vampire sat across him and basked in the moonlight entering through the window.

"Will I be able to do all ninja stuff and would I even walk in the sunlight?"

The vampire opened an eye and smiled, "Of course, even if I am a vampire doesn't mean I don't have chakra. So have you made up your mind?"

Naruto lowered his head in silence and jerked his head towards the vamp. "Let's get this over with."

He smiled and crouched in front of Naruto. "This would a fast process. Though, you should stay in your apartment for two days while your senses adjust themselves and your tolerance of the Sun is enough to let you walk outside."

Naruto gulped and then yelped as he was pinned to the wall by the vampire's inhuman speed. His neck cracked as the vamp leaned closer, and finally the sharp fangs dug into the soft flesh.

Naruto gasped as he felt him sucking on his blood, draining him slowly. As his blood ran dry, it was replaced by an acid that burned his entire being. Not able to contain the burning feeling he yelled.

The vampire pulled back after draining and replacing his blood and cleaned his lips. "If you decide to join my clan, seek Yuugure Umi, that's my name. Until we meet again, Uzumaki Naruto," he smiled at him and left through the window.

Naruto's eyes rolled back and he became unconscious.

The next two days, Naruto didn't go to the Academy and spend it mostly asleep at day and awake at night. He had seen the changes he gained from the transformation: his now blood red eyes, sharp fangs, sharp nails, pale skin, and enhanced senses.

The third day he went out with dark clothing and sunglasses over his eyes. People looked at him weird but he ignored them as he entered the Academy. As he went in and sat on a seat at the back, all eyes were on him. They murmured on his change of clothing, his pasty white skin, but many were just in awe.

"W-w… Good for you to join us after two days, Naruto-san!" Iruka said.

"No problem, no problem at all," his voice with new strength, he took off his glasses and flashed a toothy grin, while everyone gasped in fear.

* * *

Hahaha!!!! So... how'd ya like it? Please R&R.

Did you like it? Did you not? Does it need some fixing?

- BloodKitsune11

JA!!! ^w^


End file.
